The present invention relates to belt keepers and, more particularly, to a lighted flashing belt keeper.
Currently, belt keepers are used in emergency services by individuals to keep their utility belts attached to their pant belt. There are no lights to warn of hazards during these emergency services and the like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a lighted belt keeper that may have the ability to provide a flashing light.